


How it happened

by SonicGavel



Series: Finally with Mary [2]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel





	How it happened

"Alright, your bed's already made on the couch and I had one of my baking bowls substitute as a water bowl for Oscar." Mary said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mare." Marshall said as he took a sip of coffee. "You're really a great friend."

"Yeah, well you deserve the consolation." She poured a cup for herself. "So how did you find out, anyway?"

"I came home to music and rose petals." He started. "And I call Abigail out and ask if it's our anniversary already and she comes out with this guy in my robe."

"OOH!" Mary said, ouch-gasping through her teeth. "That's harsh."

"That's not worse, it's also her partner in the force. She then told me that she was beginning to develop feelings for him before we met. But eighteen months into our marriage, he started to call her every night during our time alone."

"Ah." She said, as it was all she could since she was so disappointed in what transpired. "What happened after that?"

"She had him over since I was at work, and they were having sex and had finished when I came home and decided that she rub the new relationship in my face since we hadn't had sex in a month." Marshall said, still sulking.

Mary just stood there, unable to say anything to console her partner further. So she just patted his hand and apologized to him about the betrayal. "It sucks to have someone do that to you. Even you shouldn't be the victim."

"Thanks, Mare." He finished his coffee. "Well, I should go to bed. I'm beat and it's been a long day." He said goodnight and he called Oscar to come with him.

Mary then went to bed after talking to Jinx and Brandi, but not before saying good night to Norah, who was at her ex husband's house, who was also Norah's father.

"Alright, baby. I'm glad you're having fun. I'll call you again tomorrow. Alright? Okay, night-night, baby." She said just before hanging up with a smile on her face. She loved motherhood, though sometimes it was a little too messy. Then with that same smile, she fell straight asleep.

Back on the couch, Marshall was having trouble sleeping. 

"Maybe it's for the best." he thought to himself while scratching behind Oscar's ears. "Maybe after all this time, it was meant to be. If Abigail has a new romance with her partner, maybe God's pointing me back to my own partner." Then he stopped and looked at Mary. "But she doesn't share any feelings for me that I have for her. How can I try?" He dismissed it as he finally went to sleep.


End file.
